


The Beginning of Hope

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-02
Updated: 2009-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream can see Hope in his savior</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning of Hope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilyena_sylph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/gifts).



Starscream could see the devastation that was all which remained of his city. Nothing but obliterated buildings and fires remained.

His Ember shriveled in his chest as he pushed to his feet to Seek. Someone had to live! They could not have destroyed the entire city so thoroughly!

His fingers were down to the bare metal from digging when he heard movement, and looked.

There, shining bright, blue optics gazing down in compassion on him, was the legend out of Polyhex. Starscream might have failed his people, but this mech was the beacon of hope, their one chance of salvation.


End file.
